bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi
, more commonly referred to as , is a Vizard and the former captain of the 3rd Division. Appearance Rose is a man with long, wavy, blond hair and a perpetually bored expression. Rose wears a black suit with a thigh length black jacket. He also wears a white frilled shirt with frilled cuffs (or large cuffs) and high collar, which he commonly keeps untucked. When he was a captain, he kept his hair somewhat straighter with a small black ribbon tied near the end making a small ponytail and he wore the standard shinigami robes with a frilled collared shirt under it. He wore a standard sleeveless captain's haori. Personality A seemingly foppish man with a disinterested air, Rose is one of the more laid-back members of the group. He is frequently seen tuning his guitar and chatting with Love rather than paying attention to what is going on around him. He's interested in music and often discusses whatever singles have recently come out, such as the then-latest Prince of Darkness album.Bleach manga; Chapter 217, page 7 He also enjoys reading manga, a pastime shared with Love and Lisa, although he becomes irritated if anyone spoils a storyline for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 7 Despite the disinterested behavior he exhibits, he seems to care for his fellow Vizard; he smiles happily when he realizes that Hachi is happy to have met Orihime, due to the notable similarities regarding their healing abilities. He also states that "the family is growing", due to Ichigo and Orihime coming to stay with them, even claiming that the aforementioned humans' designated partner/counterpart, Hiyori and Hachigen, were similarly happy. Rose seems to pay close attention to dramatic effect while in battle, as seen with his starting a speech on the human nature to band together against a common enemy and his attempt to dramatically rise from the rubble of a building he was hurled into. History Approximately 111 years ago Rose was promoted to Captain of the 3rd Division. Rose is first seen a year later arriving at the 1st division barracks to attend the meeting to introduce the new captain of the 12th division.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 13 Rose is later seen waiting in line with the other captain's as the newly appointed 12th Division captain Kisuke Urahara arrives to the meeting.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 3 10 years later Rose is dispatched with Love Aikawa, Shinji Hirako, Hachigen Ushōda, and Lisa Yadōmaru to investigate the disappearance of Rukongai residents and Kensei Muguruma and the members of his division.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 3-6 Rose is right behind Love as they show up at the site of the disappearances after Shinji, he then notices a hollowfied Kensei and is greatly surprised at his current state. He immediately asks if the creature before them is Kensei. Shinji states that he doesn't know if it's Kensei but that if they don't draw their swords they are as good as dead. Rose watches as Love goes to attack the hollowfied Kensei and sees as Love is outmatched and attacked. Rose takes out his Zanpakutō and resolves to attack Kensei along side Lisa. Before he can reach Kensei he is brutally attacked from behind by a hollowfied Mashiro Kuna, causing him to crash down into the ground below.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 1-11 Kensei is attacking Lisa and about to land a devastating blow but is stopped by a Kidō blast in the back from Rose who has just climbed out the large crater made by him crashing into the ground from Mashiro's previous attack. Rose tells him to stop as he didn't use to be the sort of weakling who would attack a woman. Kensei proceeds toward him but Rose is saved by the intervention of Hachi who use "Kin" Bakuda #99. Rose and the others begin discussing what to do next when Hiyori attacks Shinji and reveals herself to Hollowfied as well. Before anyone can act a darkness falls around the rescue squad and they are attacked by a unseen assailant.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 7-14 The assailant is then found to be Kaname Tōsen, Mugurama's 6th seat, who is acting under the orders of Sōsuke Aizen who is the one behind the disappearances and Hollowfication experiments.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 16-19 Just as Aizen gives the order to kill the Hollowfied Shinigami Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi, Kidō Captain of the Kidō Corps show up and save them from destruction. Aizen, Gin and Tōsen make there escape and Tessai uses Forbidden Kidō to preserve and transport them to the 12th Division barracks. In his lab, Urahara tried to reverse the process using his created item, the Hōgyoku.Bleach manga; Chapter -98 Unfortunately, it ended up as a failed process, not having the desired effect Urahara expected.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 3 The next day, Urahara and Tessai were arrested under the orders of the Central 46 Chambers. The Hollowfied Shinigami are sentenced to execution as hollows. But before any of their sentences could be executed, however, both were rescued by Yoruichi Shihōin, who brought them to a secret underground area.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 4-14 In the secluded area, she had also brought Hachi and the other Hollowfied Shinigami, along with the prototype for the new gigai that Urahara was working on. With that epiphany, Urahara resolved to make ten Reiatsu-blocking Gigai to aid him, Tessai, and the eight victims escape to the real world, where they would find a way to undo the Hollowfication process.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 15-18 Synopsis Arrancar arc Rose first appears when Ichigo Kurosaki arrives at the Vizards' warehouse, planning to "use" them to help him control his inner Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 7-9 Rose is standing around as Ichigo and Hiyori fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 6 He is alerted when Ichigo's inner hollow takes over and attack's Hiyori.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 12-13 He witnesses Ichigo's inner Hollow nearly choking Hiyori to death, he, as well as the other Vizards, quickly restrain Ichigo before he can kill her.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 16-17 While Ichigo is training on his own, the other Vizard are sitting around. Rose asks Love if he has heard the new 'Prince of Darkness' cd that has just came out? To which he asks Rose if he as read this weeks new Shonen Jump? Rose tells him no mentioning that Love always has his copy so how can he.Bleach manga; Chapter 217, page 7 Rose later goes with the other Vizard down into his underground training area.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 5 Rose looks on when Ichigo defeats his inner hollow and gains back control over his body he passes out.Bleach manga; Chapter 222, page 7-10 When Hachi becomes alerted when he detects someone has slipped inside his barrier. The other Vizard are surprised at the possibility.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 11 Orihime Inoue shows up and is revealed to Hachi and the other Vizard to be a culprit, they are shown to be quite shocked to see that a simple human could perform such a feat.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 12-13 When Orihime leaves the other Vizard talk about who she could have been, with Rose mentioning that she seemed to be a friend of Ichigo. When Shinji tells them who she is how he is the love of his life, Lisa comments on how he says that about all the cute girls and how he used to say the same thing about her. To which Rose whispers under his breath, if Lisa is trying to imply that she is cute.Bleach manga; Chapter 226, page 1 While Ichigo continues to train Rose is sitting listening to Love talk about while reading manga he came across a great a line. Rose tells him the line is not all that great and asks Love not to spoil the manga he just bought before he has even read it.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 7 Rose is later seen leaving the warehouse with the other Vizard to fight in the upcoming conflict.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 19 Fake Karakura Town arc He is then seen with the rest of the Vizard arriving at the fake Karakura Town, intercepting Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen's release from Yamamoto's fire prison.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 19-20 When Shinji asks his fellow Vizard if they have anyone in the Gotei 13 whom they want to speak to, Rose states that he doesn't.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 6 When Shinji returns from speaking to Captain-Commander Yamamoto the the huge hollow creature spews forth a large horde of Gillian-class Menos from its mouth, Rose is among the Vizard when they put on their masks to prepare for battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 16-19 Rose stands ready for battle as the other Vizard draw their Zanpakutō and attack the Gillian.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 2-3 Rose display a unique ability that allows him to make a 'melody' that entices a menos and then causes its destruction.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 14-15 Rose starts to go on about the spiritual bond between those coming together to fight against a common enemy is not a bad habit but one based on instinct possessed by all living creatures. But before he can finish his speech Love smacks him in the back of the head, when he asks why Love did that. Love responds that the discussion is over and that Rose should quit posturing and concentrate on what is going on. They both stand and look at Starrk with Love commenting on how he looks strong. Starrk then asks if they are sure that they want to take off their masks. To which Love smirks and says that they are Superheroes, so they only last 3 minutes.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 12-13 Whether or not this is true, there does not, so far, appear to be a limit upon whether they can use their masks again, given that Love activated his once more after their battle commenced. During this time, Rose appears to be an initial bystander''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 372, Page 11 in the battle, after comically getting crushed by rubble from some other battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 372, Page 2 Following Starrk releasing the wolf pack, Rose releases his shikai and proceeds to fight the wolves along with Love. However his whip goes through the wolves, prompting Love to comment that the "wolves were like flames". Rose proceeds to use his zanpakuto's special ability but to no avail. Both he had Love are caught in a close combat explosion and he is last seen on his knees trying to regain his breath.Bleach manga; Chapter 373, page 17 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: None of the Vizard aside from Hiyori and Shinji have been in a fight but as a former Captain, Rose is likely to be very strong. It can be assumed that he is a gifted swordsman as he was certain that he could deal with Kensei in his hollow form without releasing.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 9-10 Kidō Master: He seemingly knows Kidō and can perform it without chants though the level of the Kidō used wasn't shown.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 8''Bleach'' anime; Episode 210 Flash Steps Expert: His shunpo is good enough for him to keep up with the other Vizard barring Shinji.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 1 Immense Spiritual Pressure: As a captain, he possessed a great-level of spiritual power. Being a Vizard Rose possesses a dual type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Zanpakutō : In its sealed form, the hilt-guard of Rose's Zanpakutō is shaped like a diamond with curved concave edges, and its sheath is encrusted with diamonds. *'Shikai': Rose's release command is .Bleach 373, page 09-10 Upon release, Kinshara's blade becomes a whip tipped off with a flower from its namesake, while the hilt stays normal. It seems as though the whip is extendable, much like the shikai of Renji Abarai, and can also be used as a long-range weapon; as shown when Rose attacked Starrk's wolves with it at a considerable distance.Bleach manga; Chapter 373, page 7-9 :Shikai Special Ability: :* : When the flower at the end of Rose's whip attaches itself to the enemy, he taps on the whip with his fingers, similar to tapping keys on a piano. It creates a vortex of energy that engulfs the target. Love comments on how it's similar to magic, but Rose considers it art. The name itself implies that there's at least ten other techniques that precede this one, but have yet to be revealed.Bleach manga; Chapter 373, page 10-11 Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Rose's hollow mask is quite unique in the fact that, unlike the other vizard who have flat masks, his sprouts outward in the form of, what resembles, a bird beak.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 18-19 *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Rose's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in his mental capabilities. :Hypnosis: Rose possesses the ability to make a 'melody' that acts as a form of hypnotism to whatever is in the vicinity.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 14 :Telekinesis: Rose is shown to be able to use a form of telekinesis on his opponent. He mimics playing an imaginary piano, and when the target is close enough he can immobilize and crush them with his 'melody'.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 14-15 Quotes *''"Come along. That's right... Right this way... Slowly does it... Closer and closer... until you are captive to my melody" '' *''"A common enemy... They say banding together in the face of a common enemy is humanity's bad habit... But that's wrong. It's not a bad habit, but an instinct that all living creatures possess. The truth is the spiritual bond formed in those instances is-"'' (he is then interrupted by Love) *(After Love grabs him by his hair) "My hair!!! Extracting oneself from the rubble is an art!" *(Regarding Love referencing a battle of revenge) "Really? He doesn't look like the type." *(After Love knocks Starrk into the ground) "I can't believe you lost a chance at a second strike because of your own attack." *(After Love makes a remark about his style of attack) "You've gotta be kiddin me!! This is nothing like magic! Its art!" Trivia *With Rose being such an obvious lover of the arts, it's possible that his Vizard mask may actually be a reference to Cyrano, who was himself a lover of the arts, a proficient swordsman, and known for having a large nose. References Navigation de:Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi es:Rōjūrō Otoribashi Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami captains Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Vizard Category:Male